MTS Bus
MTS Bus Urban and local bus service MTS transdev bus Urban bus routes link the densely populated neighborhoods and adjacent cities together with direct and frequent bus service. These services constitute the bulk of fixed-route bus services operated in terms of vehicle requirements and patronage. Typically, headways are 12–15 minutes between scheduled bus arrival/departure times during commute periods and during midday times on the busiest lines. Generally, no worse than 30-minute headways occur during non-commute periods or 60-minute headways weekends. Local routes generally have stops placed every block or every other block. Limited-stop lines have stops placed every approximately quarter to half mile. Major arterial roads in the City Heights and North Park area of San Diego have both types of routes available, providing for more frequent service. Articulated buses are used during the summer on weekends on lines such as Route 30 to provide extra access to the beaches and tourist destinations. Route 7 utilizes articulated buses along University Ave due to it being the busiest bus route in San Diego. Local routes and shuttle services are also operated by MTS. These typically operate less frequently or have a shorter routes. Rural bus service Rural transit services (Routes 888, 891/892 and 894) link the sparsely populated central and eastern portions of San Diego County to the San Diego urban core. Each rural service is linked to the San Diego Trolley and other fixed-route transit services at the El Cajon Transit Center. These lines offer much less frequent service – Route 888 only operates on Mondays and Fridays, Route 891 on Fridays only, and Route 892 on Thursdays only; only Route 894 operates Mondays through Fridays. Paratransit service Paratransit services, operated under the name "MTS Access" provide point-to-point service upon request to passengers registered with MTS as being qualified for assistance under the Americans with Disabilities Act. Service is available throughout the MTS service area, and connections to a similar NCTD service are also available. Vehicles are sixteen-passenger van conversions equipped with wheelchair lifts and tiedowns. Twelve of the sixteen seats are collapsible, allowing space for up to 4 wheelchairs. Fares are $4.50 each way, though passengers are allowed to bring one companion (as a PCA, or Personal Care Assistant) free of charge. Additional fare-paying companions are also permitted. Connecting transit services Connecting public transit services include the BREEZE bus, SPRINTER light rail, and COASTER commuter rail services operated by the North County Transit District (NCTD) and bus route 217 operated by Riverside Transit. Amtrak operates several weekday and weekend train services (Pacific Surfliner) out of the downtown San Diego Santa Fe Depot. Some bus services enter the United States from Tijuana, Mexico. Bus Fleet Active Division abbreviations: IAD = Imperial Avenue Division; KMD = Kearny Mesa Division; SBMF = South Bay Maintenance Facility; ECBMF = East County Bus Maintenance Facility; CPMF = Copley Park Maintenance Facility; Campo Lot = Caltrans Lot in Campo, CA for Rural Route 894; Boulevard Parking Lot = Caltrans Lot in Boulevard, CA for Rural Route 888.